Neve
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Una vecchia storia sul pairing GaiRockLee (quindi yaoi o, per meglio dire,shonen ai)con sfondo un panorama nevoso a Konoha.


La neve, lenta, moriva sulle strade, si perdeva sugli alberi, si addormentava sui tetti.

Lo sguardo di Gai si perdeva nelle strutture del villaggio, avvolte dai candidi sudari nivali. Era un raro evento una tale nevicata... Solitamente, Konoha era baciata da un clima mite...

-Sembra che tutto sia fermo.-commentò tra sé. In quel momento, la sua patria era come immota, perduta in un sogno di purezza...

Quei candidi sudari, che si componevano senza alcuna mano umana, parevano avere mondato le colpe della sua terra.

In quel momento, tutto si ammantava d'una purezza irreale.

Sospirò. Quel candore era solo un vano riflesso... Era l'illusione della sua anima, bramosa di assoluto.

Ma a lui tale purità era negata.

Si era lasciato corrompere e contaminare da un desiderio insano.

Non aveva saputo resistere a quella brama immorale.

Era sbagliato.

Eppure, non sapeva resistere.

O forse non poteva?

Lee...

Perché non riusciva a sottrarsi a quella passione?

Il suo volto, le sue labbra, il suo corpo si modellavano in una tentazione peccaminosa.

E, malgrado il dolore e la consapevolezza, non cessava di provare piacere.

Lee...

Era il suo allievo!

Era deplorevole.

Perché non riusciva a fermarsi quando Lee lo baciava?

Era disonorevole.

Sarebbe dovuta essere la sua guida.

Ma non ci riusciva.

Due braccia forti e snelle circondarono le sue spalle e un aroma conosciuto raggiunse le sue narici.

Gli occhi del maestro di taijutsu si chiusero. Le paure in quel momento si perdevano nel turbine dei sensi... E quel profumo inebriava la sua anima, simile ad un vino nettareo...

-Maestro, a cosa pensa?-domandò la voce del suo allievo.

Il jonin, dolce, si voltò e i suoi occhi si specchiarono in quelli rotondi dell'allievo. Il suo viso manteneva ancora le dolci rotondità dell'infanzia, malgrado i suoi diciotto anni compiuti... E ancora nel suo sguardo brillava una dolce purezza...

Eppure quell'innocenza era un ricordo lontano!

E le artefici di tale perdita erano le sue mani!

Lo abbracciò, impetuoso.

Le sue dita, calme, correvano sulla schiena nuda dell'allievo.

Un tremito voluttuoso scosse il giovane. Amava le dita callose del suo maestro sul suo corpo... Si sentiva completo tra le sue braccia forti.

Aveva trovato il suo cuore non in una ragazza, ma nel suo maestro.

Posò il viso sul petto dell'uomo e chiuse gli occhi. Un tempo aveva creduto di amare Sakura Haruno, eppure, quando era con lei, mai aveva percepito le sensazioni meravigliose che gli donava il suo maestro...

Sakura era mare increspato dal vento, Gai sensei era oceano ribollente e impetuoso, percorso da venti portatori d'uragano.

Il suo maestro sapeva possederlo con forza e dolcezza

Le sue mani e le sue labbra sapevano fargli smarrire la ragione.

I suoi sensi lo travolgevano, quando i loro respiri si mescolavano e i loro corpi si intrecciavano.

Nient'altro esisteva.

Percepiva solo Gai sensei sopra di lui.

E poi l'orgasmo.

Desiderava esser suo.

E il suo volere era esaudito.

Tra quelle braccia maschie si sentiva protetto, amato.

Eppure, un'amarezza di fondo permeava il suo cuore, dopo che avevano fatto l'amore.

Perché Gai sensei era sempre triste?

Percepiva la sete quando lo baciava, ma non la gioia.

Era come se si sentisse in colpa.

Perché?

Cosa cercava di nascondere?

Gai, dolce, sorrise all'allievo e mormorò, stringendolo con più forza:- Pensavo a te, a noi.-

Non avrebbe sopportato che gli fosse strappato.

Era diventato il suo ossigeno, il suo cuore.

Se Lee fosse morto, Gai Maito sarebbe stato distrutto.

Prima allievo amatissimo. Poi amante.

Come era successo?

Il silenzio, per qualche istante, avvolse i due giovani.

-Maestro... Torni a letto con me. Sa, ho avuto paura che lei mi avesse lasciato quando non l'ho vista accanto a me.-mormorò il giovane e il suo braccio cinse la vita dell'uomo. Forse quelle impressioni erano dettate dalla sua angoscia... Ma il pensiero di perdere il suo maestro era per lui lacerante...

La vita del guerriero era un cammino sull'abisso della morte, sospesi su un filo precario.

E bramava godere della poca pace a loro concessa assieme a lui.

Il suo amato maestro, che aveva visto in lui un combattente generoso e indomito.

Una dolce risata risuonò sulle labbra di Gai.

-Lee, io non ti lascerò mai. Tu non sei più il mio credo, il mio nindo. Tu ora sei il mio cuore. Tu ora sei la mia vita, la mia sola e unica ragione di vita.-dichiarò e le sue labbra, calme, si impadronirono di quelle del più giovane.

E, dolce, la neve riempiva d'aria di fiori di cristallo.


End file.
